


I Want To Live For Eternity With You (Or At Least 20 Years)

by WhimsicalMetanoia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Won't Acknowledge He is Pining For Sunflower Boi, And Sunflower Boi is in Denial(TM) of His Feelings For Sunshine Boi, Angst, Character Death, Children of Characters, Death, Emotional Baggage, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Hugs As They Die, F/M, FACE Family, Fluff, FrUK, Humanity, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I headcanon that finland and sweden are the N.A. twin's parents, I'm Sorry, Last Kiss, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Nations are genderfluid, No Beta, Nordics, North American Twins are Best Friends, Pining America, Pining Russia, RusAme, Sadness, States exist like japan's prefectures, Sweden and Finland Are Married, These Idiots Don't Even Kiss, They all die, They just choose to appear male because males had more rights, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Till They About To Die, Tony the Alien can't help guys, Unresolved Romantic Tension, We Die Like Men, With 2 Children, and Hungary is a badass because she remained female, but they will be a minor focus, humans are unaware of the eldritch beings known as nations, no happy ending, not really - Freeform, respect, sorry - Freeform, you look into a nation's eyes and it steals your soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMetanoia/pseuds/WhimsicalMetanoia
Summary: The world was going to end in 20 years.It was final. There was nothing to do except cry, pray or both.Maybe, just maybe, we might divert our deaths. But can we?All of the deaths, the chaos, the wars, the anger... it was worth for nothing. Humanity might not survive. Nations might never again walk the Earth.The threat of eventual extinction hits hard upon the immortal eldritch nations. It hits harder on the once King of the World, America.The nations, and humanity, must learn to let go of the past, fight for the future and survive.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	I Want To Live For Eternity With You (Or At Least 20 Years)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it.  
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Every moment was a precious thing, having in it the essence of finality.  
> -Daphne du Maurier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, NOT A CHAPTER!!!

Hey, y'all. So, I've had this in my drafts for a bit, and I didn't want to start uploading chapters till I'm, like, halfway done... But AO3 said they would delete this draft today.

So.... Yah. Expect the first chapter soon, and don't worry. I will delete this once I upload chapter one.

I legit had this idea so long ago, lmao.

I'm halfway done with Chapter 6 and I'll upload at chapter 10

(＠_＠;). 

Sit tight, this story is coming soon to DVD and video.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
